sillyszexalfandomcom-20200215-history
Cookie Thief
Cookie Thief is an episode of Silly's Zexal. Team Downsize has stolen and accidentally destroyed all of the food in Zexal. Whale steals Ugly Hair Man's cookies, which turns out to be a major crime sending him to jail. Characters *Ash the Fatty *Casual Cashew *Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness *Downsizer Grunts (no lines) *Flip. and he's not a scientist. *Flowery Bugeyes *Galaxy Eyes *Lily *Metal Box of Ugliness *Metrix *Nosedive Kite Dude *Penny *Silly *Spike N' Scoop *Sting-Rei *Ugly Hair Man *Whale Plot Silly is brainstorming ideas for a new Silly's Zexal episode, but can't think of any. The next day, Silly is telling Lily and Penny a fake story about the real Zexal, and Penny tells him that if he changed it, it could be a Silly's Zexal story. He decides to go with it and starts writing. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness has stolen all the food in Zexal, but he accidentally drops it into a shredder and falls in as well, but the Downsizer Grunts pull him out, although the food was destroyed. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness whines because he was going to eat it. At Whale's house, he comments that he is hungry as the TV magically turns on to Channel Z News. Spike N' Scoop reports that all the food in Zexal has been stolen, and the camera goes to Ugly Hair Man who is at Team Downsize HQ, who says that although Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness was unable for comment, a Downsizer Grunt said that he destroyed all the food and was sobbing uncontrollably in his charging station. Back to Spike N' Scoop, she tells everyone that they better learn to eat dirt or they'll starve. She mentions couches might be poisonous which will be covered after the commercial break, freaking Whale out and causing him to jump up from his couch, throwing it at the TV and sending them both into lava, and making a hole in the wall that causes the entire house to collapse on him. A tornado comes and throws the pieces of the house into lava allowing Whale to leave. Suddenly Whale picks up the scent of chocolate chip cookies which he follows to Ugly Hair Man's house. The tornado returns again and throws away the door of Ugly Hair Man's house, so Whale enters and eats them. Sting-Rei shows up to arrest Whale, but he says that he wasn't stealing the cookies, as Ugly Hair Man arrives and yells at Whale for stealing his cookies. Sting-Rei tosses Whale into the trunk of the police car because they were too cheap to buy anything bigger than a Fiat, and starts driving toward Whail Jail. Whale comments that the only thing good about the situation is that he got some cookies and that whail was a homonym of his name, and Silly yells at him for being educational. The police car takes a sudden turn and stops at the Law and Food Court where Whale's trial will be held. Sting-Rei takes him out of the trunk and throws him into his seat. Metal Box of Ugliness tells everyone to make way for the judge, who turns out to be Nosedive Kite Dude. Whale wants to know who his lawyer is, when Lily swings in on a rope in a suit, hitting Ash the Fatty who is in the jury. Nosedive Kite Dude asks what the offense is, and Sting-Rei tells him that Whale stole cookies. Ugly Hair Man confirms the charges and Whale is instantly thrown in jail, and Metal Box of Ugliness sends everyone else home. Whale is transported into a jail cell where he sees Flip. and he's not a scientist. playing a card game with Casual Cashew. They greet Whale and Flip. and he's not a scientist. asks if Whale knows that cashews come from a fruit, but nobody cares. They talk about their sentences, and Whale's is having tea and crumpets with Galaxy Eyes in a month. Flip. and he's not a scientist. decides they can help him escape, and reveals the Flipontic Gear, which Casual Cashew says is a terrible name. Using the Flipontic Gear, they manage to activate a bomb, destroying the cell wall, where they see Metrix is in the next cell. Metrix questions how Whale is alive, and the floor crumbles sending the three into the basement where donuts are stored. They are about to escape when they are stopped by Galaxy Eyes who smashes through the wall breathing fire. He toasts them, accidentally activating every gadget on the Flipontic Gear, causing a massive explosion which not only destroys the entire world of Zexal, but escapes the story and destroys The Awesome Webkinz Wiki, sending Silly, Lily, and Penny flying. Lily asks how Silly managed to do that, but he has no clue and faints. Category:Silly's Zexal Episodes Category:Silly's Zexal Season 1